


Океан

by Leytenator



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Тут так красиво. Океан поет. Послушай"
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 10





	Океан

На пляже ни души.  
Чайки орут громко и насмешливо; Вейвер смотрит на идеально круглые отпечатки чужой задницы на песке, вздыхает и идет к линии прибоя - чтобы мгновенно отскочить, раздраженно зашипев, когда его окатывает мелкими брызгами с ног до головы.  
Искандер выныривает из воды, отфыркиваясь, как какое-то морское чудовище, встает на ноги и идет прямо на него – огромный, обнаженный, покрытый блестящими на солнце каплями, высокий и неотвратимый будто цунами.  
\- Давай, снимай свои тряпки, парень, все равно весь мокрый.  
\- Вот еще! Вода ледяная! – Вейвер отворачивается, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть от бликов слишком яркого солнца на воде.  
\- Отличная!  
\- А я сказал - ледяная!  
\- В самый раз!  
\- В самый раз, чтобы сдо-о-о…  
На этот раз его накрывает волной, и Вейвер долго откашливается, утирая лицо рукой: щеки облепили намокшие волосы, одежда мерзко пристала к телу, на штанине висят водоросли, и в целом Вейвер выглядит как утопленник. Чертовски злой, орущий на весь пляж от возмущения утопленник.  
\- А я сразу говорил: снимай одежду, - качает головой Искандер.  
Вейвер уже заносит кулак, чтобы от души стукнуть балбеса, но тот как ни в чем не бывало перехватывает его запястье, берется за ворот и вытряхивает Вейвера из мокрого свитера. Потом - пока Вейвер по-прежнему орет и брыкается - избавляет от рубашки, ботинок, в которых противно хлюпает, и штанов с бельем. Искандер удовлетворенно оглядывает взглядом закочевневшего, задохнувшегося от возмущения Вейвера и прижимает к широкой груди.  
\- И вовсе не холодно, - заявляет он, правда, уже не так уверенно, и пристраивает подбородок на макушке Вейвера.  
Его ладони с нажимом проводят по спине, растирая кожу.  
\- Ты!.. - задыхается Вейвер от медвежьей хватки и невозможной, немыслимой близости, от которой захватывает дух не хуже, чем от погружения в ледяную воду.  
\- Тш-ш-ш, парень. Не ори. Тут так красиво. Океан поет. Послушай.  
Вейвер сдается, постепенно расслабляясь в теплом кольце рук, и слушает.  
Океан лениво перекатывает свои волны, как делал сто и тысячу лет назад. Океану нет до них никакого дела, а Вейверу - до его насмешливого шума.  
Вейвер слушает, как гулко и ровно бьется сердце в груди, к которой он прижат так крепко, что на смену ознобу очень скоро приходит другая дрожь. Он утыкается лицом в горячую, покрытую жесткими волосками кожу и быстро проводит по ней языком. На нем остается соль бескрайних вод и жар раскаленной пустыни.  
Вейвер смелеет и лижет снова, трогает кончиком языка крупный сосок и чувствует, как тот твердеет, и сердце под его губами начинает биться чаще. Как собственное срывается и начинает вторить, и его оглушительный стук перекрывает и шум волн, и крики чаек, и все глупые мысли в голове.  
\- Ты был прав, - хрипло говорит он, опуская ладони на грудь Искандера, и ловит кончиками пальцев этот поющий одному ему понятную песню рваный ритм. Вейвер закрывает глаза и шепчет: - Тут действительно очень красиво.


End file.
